


Alibaba and Kouen's guide to Parenting

by 13943



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: alibaba and kouen are forced to face a predicament they never expected they'll ever encounter-- parenthood





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was conflicted on which fic i'll post but anyways i decided to write this since it's most fluff and humor  
> and pls forgive me if there's any mistakes, i haven't written for quiet some time now ^^;;  
> this fic is mostly inspired from an artwork i saw in pixiv back then, i hope you guys will like this :)

It’s only early in the morning in the Kou Empire and yet the sound of thumping footsteps echo throughout the halls. “Alibaba! Where the hell are you?!” Kouen exclaims while opening their shared bedroom with a loud bang.

Nobody dares to scold the first imperial prince on his loud ways since it’s been the norm. Ever more so now that Alibaba became his right hand man –lover—.

Fuming, Kouen prepares to carry Alibaba to his office if he sees that idiot still sleeping, instead, all his anger begins to dissipate and confusion starts to arise.

“Since when did you give birth to them?” he asks nonchalantly while pointing at the two small toddlers Alibaba is holding, completely unaware of the panicked look Alibaba has.

His face suddenly turns bright red out of embarrassment. “I’m a boy you idiot!” Alibaba retorts, his face completely changed from confused to angry. “Even a person like me knows I can’t give birth!” _Goddamit if only I’m not holding these kids, I could have easily throw a pillow at Kouen’s stupid goat face._

Kouen lets out a smirk. He loves this part of Alibaba, it’s so endearing to see him so flustered early in the morning.

Alibaba lets out a groan, he hates seeing that man so smug, especially in his own expense. “I was getting ready for the morning when I notice something in the bed and when I came to see what it was, they’re just there sleeping.” Alibaba explains while trying to balance the two children in his hands.

Kouen hums in approval and examines the children around Alibaba’s arms. The children in return cling more tightly around the younger man and let out small whimpers.

“They seemed to have taken a like to you.” Kouen quips, his eyes still glued on them.

“No shit! You’re scaring them with your awful stare.” Alibaba shots back and turns his body away from Kouen to spare the children from any more trauma.

“You don’t seem to have a problem with it last night.” Kouen replies in an instant.

Alibaba’s dignity die a little inside while his face turns ten times redder than before. “Argh! You’re just impossible. I will ask the servants myself if they’ve lost their children or something.”

“I don’t think so.”

“And why is that?”

“Look closely, who do you think these two resemble the most?” he can’t believe that this idiot can’t even put two and two together.

With a little hesitation, Alibaba takes a good look at the children individually. He looks first at the smaller child; the child has the same hair and eye color as him. From what he knows, no one in Kou has a blond hair like his, _this is odd…_ then, Alibaba proceeds to look at the other child, no doubt he’s little older, maybe around 6 years old or something and then he notices the same thing, only the Ren family specifically Kouen’s family have red hair unless…

“Co-could, the-these be your children?..” he slowly turns his head towards Kouen and his face have the mixture of disgust and heartbroken written on them.

“Idiot!” without skipping a beat, Kouen smacks him on the head. “I can’t believe I have to say this to you. Look at the children carefully and who do they resemble you the most?” Kouen grits his teeth as he tries to compose himself.

The children are already afraid of him and he only made it worse when he smacked Alibaba’s head.

There’s a heavy air of silence before realization hits Alibaba.

“E-eh?!” he exclaims, his face looking back and forth towards the children, Kouen and himself.

“You’re really an idiot.” Kouen lets out a huge sigh of disappointment.

…

..

.

“My brother and King, I take you have spoken to Alibaba about his tardiness?” Koumei asks while trying to suppress his yawn with his fan.

“Yes, he won’t be with us for an extended amount of time.” Kouen responds, his eyes already glued to the scrolls placed on his table.

Both Kouha and Koumei stare at each other as if they’re communicating telepathically before accepting their brother’s story. For all they know, those two probably had one of those nights where Kouen got too rough and poor Alibaba had to rest for a few days, indefinitely.

Koumei clears his throat for a few second and then proceeds to report about the latest skirmishes the Kou Army partake, “So far the armies lead by—“ Koumei is sadly (and rudely) cut off by the loud door being knocked open.

The three Ren brothers all look at who is responsible for the commotion.

Both Koumei and Kouha freezes on the spot. Their brain try to comprehend what is going on.

“Dammit Kouen! You’re not leaving me with these kids!” Alibaba shouts his face is completely stressed as he carries the two children in his arms, seemingly unaware of how disheveled he was and is busy playing with each other.

“Well, so much for being discreet about it.” Kouen massages the bridge of his nose and not even hiding his disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this took so long, this has been in my drafts for months and i didn't posted it. I'm sorry and i think this will be the last chapter, thank you so much for the support

“Discreet?! You merely left me when I was still trying to wrap my head with all of this!” Alibaba exclaims and ultimately let go of the children to wreak havoc in Kouen’s office.

“It was implied.” Kouen’s eyes begin to flinch as he and his brothers stare at the children running around. He doesn’t even want to know what Koumei and Kouha are thinking about.

“Exasperating and making grunt noises is not a conversation! Normal people talk.” Alibaba retorts, his eyes staring daggers at the older man while his voice starting to get louder. He really hates it when Kouen tries to demand something that is impossible from him. 

“If you’re any smarter, you could have understood what I meant.” Kouen stands up and meets Alibaba’s eyes with the same intensity. He doesn’t understand why it’s difficult for Alibaba to understand him, didn’t they cross this path before? 

Somehow the air in the room becomes heavy as the two continue to argue. The soft giggles and noises of the children stops and they stare at the two people whom they’ve felt familiar with, yet because of their loud noises and harsh words (yes, they might be children but they can sense the hostility of the words) they begin to cry.

As if out of instinct, Alibaba and Kouen come to their aid and help them calm down. Each of them carrying one child, on Kouen is the small Alibaba look-a-like and on Alibaba is the small Kouen look-a-like.

“Well, this might be interesting.” Koumei murmurs while scratching his head absentmindedly. 

“Mei-nii, you fell asleep didn’t you?” Kouha comments with an amused hum.

…

..

.

“—and that’s how it is.” Alibaba explains the entire situation to Morgiana, Toto, Olba and the rest. 

“Toto feels unsure about this.” Toto blurts out with a little doubt. 

Olba nods along in agreement, “How could we even be certain that this is not a trap?” he adds.

“Yeah, Koumei pointed it out as well. So far, the children don’t seem to get along other than Kouen and I. So we agreed to take care of one child and if anything goes bad, at least we could handle it.” Alibaba answers while placing the sleeping mini-Kouen closer to him. “I mean, with everyone’s help as well.”

Morgiana looks at him intently before shifting her eyes on the sleeping child. Normally people with bad intentions give off a different scent or at least an off-putting vibe but with the child, Morgiana can’t sense anything—this concerns her.

“Well, if you’re going to take care of him, wouldn’t it be better to give him a name?” Toto points out.

“What do you mean?”

Sometimes Alibaba’s naivety is endearing but other times it’s a pain in the butt. Toto lets out a deep sigh, “Surely you don’t plan on calling him jr. or Kouen-chibi.” 

“Now that you think about it…” Alibaba hasn’t really thought of giving the child a name, the realization of having kids just started to dawn on him. They’re really here for the long run and until the people in the research facility could find out the cause, these children are here to stay.

…

..

.

“Kouen-sama, are you sure you don’t want us to take care of the child?” Seishuu asks while following Kouen intently along with Shou, Kin and Kokuton.

“I’m good and besides, the brat seems to be in good hands.” Kouen replies and points out at the somewhat younger and smaller version of Alibaba, who’s at the corner, trapped, surrounded by stacks of records and books. 

With time, the brat will probably start reading those things he piled up and will be quiet while he’ll continue on his duties as per usual.

This is going to be easy. 

Kouen couldn’t help but let out a small huff of contentment. Only for it to be ruined seconds later when sounds of falling papers erupt in the room accompanied with a cry.

“Kouen-sama, I think it is wise if you would let us assist you with this predicament.” This time, it’s Shou who speaks up while Kin takes the child away from the fallen stacks of records and books.

“It would also be wise to give him a name, my lord.” Kokuton adds.

Kouen sighs. “Name, huh?” he muses and stares at the small child.

Koumei better got his ass moving as to what causes these two to appear, or else he will punt the brat back to Alibaba and lock himself in the library until they’ve figured everything out.

…

..

.

To say that their day went great was an over exaggeration. 

It wasn’t bad per se but at the same time it wasn’t good. 

Alibaba and his group had a hard time maintaining the smaller version of Kouen as the kid is over curious with everything and goes to everything that catches his eyes which caused everyone to glue their eyes on him every second or else he would be gone while Kouen and his group were not so keen at trying to keep the smaller Alibaba in place too. The child is literally like a small ball of energy asking to play games and not just any games, games that require running, chasing and hiding were his favorite and would cry if he didn’t get what he wants. So it’s easy to say, Kouen and his men were tired and had been introduced to the sad realization that their youth is slipping away.

After taking a painstaking bath with the children. Kouen and Alibaba retreat to their room with the children already tuckered out and slipping at the middle of their bed.

Alibaba smiles fondly at their innocent faces as they slept. It’s not like he had a bad day today, in fact he enjoyed it very much. 

He and his group needed a break, with all these tension and politics going around, it’s been difficult for them to cope and he’s glad that something like these two appeared so suddenly. He can’t wait for Aladdin to come back and share this story.

“So how’s your day?” Alibaba asks in a low whisper.

Kouen grunts a responds, just as Alibaba’s going to chastise him about it, he adds, “Tiring but I had fun.”

Alibaba’s eyes widen in awe.

“I understand why you and Koumei think it would be unwise to let the servants take care of them. We don’t know what they are or where they come from they could be anomalies from the rukh or maybe a result of some weird magic but they’re just children and it’s unfair to confine them in a room until we got an answer. I’m sorry for acting the way I did earlier.”

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have thrown all the problems to you anyways.” Alibaba replies. “But you know, mini-you looks so cute.”

“Oh?” Kouen raises a brow.

“Yeah but I think it’s weird if I call him that so Morgiana and the rest helped me with a name.”

“And what is that?”

“Koujaku*” 

Now, it’s Kouen’s turn to be at awe. “That’s not a bad name.”

“Hey, we’re at Kou. So it’s better for them to have a name that is related to yours.”

“I guess it’s true and I did thought of a name for the smaller you.”

“And what is it?”

“Kouren*”

“That’s a beautiful name.” Alibaba lets out a small smile and kisses Kouen before joining the two sleeping children in their chamber.

Kouen follows suit and wishes him goodnight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Koujaku - means red sparrow, the naming pattern is the same as Kouen's family  
> *Kouren - means red lotus, the naming pattern is the same as Kouen's family

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
